Bienvenidos a los septuagésimos novenos juegos del hambre
by Srta.Everdeen
Summary: EnElDistrito12La Vida Es dura despues de que katniss & peeta fueron vencedores; elizabeth cuando los conoce es una chicaDe12Años les pide que la entrenen para los juegos del hambre; ellos aceptan para que alla algo mas de con los demas distritos; luego de 5 años (los 79) a ella le toca ir los juegos; de la urna masculina sacan el nombreDeSu hermano & SuMejorAmigoSeOfreceVoluntar


**_Capítulo 1: El Día antes de la cosecha_**

En Ese momento desperté paralizada Por aquel horrible sueño en que salía escogida como tributo representando a mi distrito el 12, no me gustaba la idea de salir seleccionada pero si debía ir lo haría no con gusta claro pero lo haría, en realidad lo que más me preocupaba era que alguno de mis hermanos saliera los adoraba demasiado para dejarlos ir, sin embargo son cosas que pasan quizás el destino lo quiera así… sé que la gente del capitolio disfruta por ver morir a adolescentes en esa arena, tengo conciencia de que mucha gente en el distrito los aborrece pero como pensaba es a lo que cada uno le toca vivir, a ellos se les dio todo, nunca les falto nada, en cierto modo…

Desde que ganaron Los juegos, katniss y peeta las cosas se han colocado feas en el distrito, mi madre dice que volvieron los tiempos de cuando ella era niña ase más de 32 años , aun así le pedí a katniss que me enseñara a ocupar el arco ya que si salía escogida tenía que estar preparada y no ser como los demás que los matan en la cornucopia, ella era un poco hosca al principio conmigo, pero creo que se ha ido encariñando conmigo, además habla más como una amiga que como mentora, también odia al capitolio sigo sin entenderla no son buenas personas pero nadie que odie se merece mi atención así que no le coloco importancia a los hechos que ocurren allá…..

-Lizzie, tampoco puedes dormir?-Dijo Peter con un bostezo- Pero si solo falta un día y yo creía que para mí era difícil-dijo tratando de bromear, al él solo le quedaba esta cosecha, ya tenía 18-sabes qué hora es?

-creo que son como 6:30 am. Pet -dije dudando-de todas formas no pudo dormir de nuevo voy a casa de katniss supongo que debe de estar despierta-Claro quién podía dormir con tantas pesadillas

-ok, mándale mis saludos-dijo guiñando el ojo

-Mejor díselo en persona así te rompe la cara-dije riendo, él sabía que bromeaba, pero si tenía claro que katniss lo haría-no, mejor díselo a peeta, el si se alegrara

-te pasas pequeñaja-dijo en tono burlón

-nos vemos-dije con una sonrisa en el rostro-no dejes que Jack de despierte hasta que esté lejos-todavía mi hermano le asustaba que fuera a entrenar ya que para él era como una afirmación de que iría, no me lo creía ya que son 15 años los que tiene y teme por mí lo adoro mucho a mi fanfarrón, cerré la puerta lo más lento que pude

El camino se me hizo eterno el camino a la aldea de los vencedores, vivía al principio de la veta así que no me costaba tanto, en cuanto llegue solo en 2 de las 3 casas estaba encendida la luz, eso me decía que peeta estaba despierto y probablemente horneando siempre desayunaba en su casa porque me gustaban sus cuadros, son hermosos. Cuando golpeo la puerta él sabe quién soy y solo dice ''adelante''

-buenos días-digo con un aire formal, él se pone a reír.

-buenos días, señorita Limint-ambos reímos aunque sea mayor que yo me recuerda a Peter mi hermano mayor-no podías dormir?-él sabe la respuesta pero aun así me saca de mis pensamientos

-Si es extraño porque no tengo miedo de ir sino que lo haga pet o Jack es lo que más temo-respondo con un nudo en la garganta

-está más que claro, pequeña…

-me gustaría que fueran mujeres para ocupar su lugar en la cosecha-digo con tristeza me hubiese gustado una hermanita

-mmm-dice como reflexionando- mira lo que estoy haciendo-está claro que quiere distraerme - es pan de queso

-Ñumi, tengo mucha hambre-en ese instante me rugió el estomago

-ten- dejo uno en un plato, que ya estaba en la mesa-cuidado no te quemes-me advirtió

-claro, claro-tomo uno y están exquisitos pero no antes de remarme la lengua, creo que no lo hice notar sino se hubiese partido de la risa- están deliciosos

-no te quemaste?, los saque calientes con intención-dice riendo

-quizás esté desarrollando esa inmunidad-lo digo ya que no es la primera vez que lo hace con intención

-sabes que siempre quise una hermana-dice

-y?-digo sin saber dónde quiere llegar

-que te veo como tal-eso me sorprende ya que pensé que miraba a delly de esa manera aunque katniss estaba celosa de ella

-yo pensé que delly o Prim…-no me deja terminar

-claro que también las veo como hermana pero vamos tú te pareces más a mí, bueno sicológicamente-eso lo sabía ya que Delly era físicamente parecida y un poquito sicológica pero la hermana de katniss era una espectacular sanadora pero cuando decías arco y flechas o cuchillos salía corriendo

-ya veo, yo también te veo como un hermano mayor y te quiero como tal-digo

-valla, nunca pensé que lo dirías- y me abraza tan fuerte que no me deja respirar

-Peeta… no… puedo…respirar…-apenas pude pronunciar palabra

-perdón-dice un poco abochornado - y que vamos a entrenar hoy lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o arco y flecha o…-como que estaba dudando -espada-hay esta por qué dudaba sabía que una espada era pesada para mí por eso eran pocas las ocasiones en que entrenaba con estas últimas pero en los últimos meses estaba mejor era una mejora excelente-y cuál?

-creo que con espadas, además domino muy bien lo demás-dijo con aire superior y sonríe

-espadas serán- dice un poquito asustado, creo que es porque casi pierde la pierna por una

-seguro?-digo, no lo quiero incomodar

-claro es lo que tu quieras pero se me vino a la mente una pregunta espero que la contestes con sinceridad

-depende cual es-cualquier pregunta que me hicieran la respondería pero no siempre con la verdad era un has con las mentiras pero no era algo de que enorgullecerse

-no es mala, ni que te haga daño emocionalmente, solo curiosidad, porque tu nombre es Elizabeth?-me Pillo desprevenida esa pregunta pensé que iba a ser sobre otra cosa

-creo que mi abuela era muy buena para leer libros de la época donde eran libres, la mayoría diarios de vida ilustrados y malgastados, bueno en fin ese era el nombre que le colocaría a su hija pero como nunca concebido una solo obtuvo varones-digo dudosa porque mi padre le costaba mucho recordar a su madre ya que el solo la tenía a ella y cuando murió de vejes mi padre no pudo mucho todavía le cuesta- mi padre fue el único que le dio nietos y ella le pidió expresamente que me nombraran así- sonreí si mi abuela me adoraba solo que la disfrute muy poco 7 años por lo mucho

-que linda historia, a mí nunca se me ocurrió porque me colocaron así-dijo interesado en mi historia-tu abuela te debió querer mucho

-lo hizo- una traicionera lagrima salió de mi ojo- comenzamos?

-Como no-Hizo como si no se diera cuenta que estaba comenzando a llorar

En el entrenamiento salió todo bien, katniss se molestó un poco que no la fuéramos a buscar a la hora en que comenzamos pero peeta la tranquilizo y le dijo que lo hicimos para que a ella no le trajera malos recuerdos, katniss solo asintió, me felicitaron mucho creo que era por la fecha. Y así transcurrió el día menos mal que no era día de escuela sino no hubiera podio avanzar tanto en espada, cuando llegue a mi hogar me esperaban con la cena servida y vi a mama sonreír cuando me escucho hablar sobre el entrenamiento creo que la alegro que por lo menos si salía como tributo tendría opción de ganar.


End file.
